


Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard takes Jim on a vacation to tell him how he feels. But the best laid plans never run smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ken_ichijouji (dommific)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/gifts).



> No infringement intended. As always, so much thanks to @Winterover and @kinderjedi for their eyes and thoughtful suggestions, without which this would be a lesser fic. ♥♥♥
> 
> Written for the [McCoy and Kirk](http://mccoy-and-kirk.livejournal.com/profile) LJ comm's Spring Fling fic exchange, where I had the honor of writing for the amazing Ken_Ichijouji! I hope she enjoys my take on her prompt. 
> 
> Title from a song by _The GoGos_.

> For over two hundred years, _Amouros_ has been the universal leader in all-inclusive luxury resorts, satisfying customers with tropical settings, pink sand beaches, and gourmet dining that rivals any five-star experience in the sector. This couples-only paradise planet caters to those who want to spend time away from their everyday troubles and live only for each other.
> 
> The premier destination for weddings and honeymoons in the Alpha Quadrant, _Amouros_ will be a place you and your loved one will want to return to again and again.

Leonard snorted, scrolling down his tablet as he continued reading about this tropical paradise. Chapel had come back from her annual leave raving about it, and everything she said looked to be true: warm, sunny, relaxing... and best of all, private. Sitting in the galley for a quick lunch, Leonard kept reading about the particulars of this place, liking what he saw. 

"Amouros?"

"Hey Jim." Leonard didn't even have to turn around to know that his captain was standing behind him, being nosy (as usual). "You eating?"

"Just stopped off to grab a sandwich, have a meeting with Mister Scott regarding some upgrades he's already installed, but I'm pretending not to know about." Sitting next to him, Jim nudged Leonard's datapad. "So, what's that about?" Jim took a bite of his sandwich, a silly grin on his face. "Don't tell me the great Doctor Leonard McCoy is actually thinking of taking some personal leave?" 

"Said the pot to the kettle," Leonard replied wryly, scrolling down the page. "The one person on board this damn ship with more accumulated leave is her Captain." 

But Jim ignored that jab, still beaming at Leonard. "Vacation, eh? Guess you got that time coming up, and no one deserves it more than you. Lemme see," he added, pulling the padd away from Leonard. "All-inclusive luxury," he read, grinning. "Sounds like you." 

"And what does that mean?" Leonard arched his brow at Jim, curious.

"Just saying," Jim began, "I can see you sitting on a beach somewhere, drinking one of those tall mint things you like, watching the sun dip below the horizon, all peaceful-like." 

Not too far from the truth. "Well, Chapel just got back from this place, said it was great, and that she and Sulu really liked it. Just an idea, though," he said, placing the tablet on the table. "Can't go." 

Jim frowned. "What do you mean, can't go? I just told you I'd approve your leave, no one deserves it more than you," Jim laughed, "except maybe me." 

"Well, neither of us could go there," Leonard replied, matter-of-factly. "It's a 'couples only' resort." 

"What?" Jim exclaimed, shock on his face. "Hmmm," he added after a moment of reading the introductory paragraph. "How dull. It lacks imagination." 

"Their planet, their rules," Leonard shrugged, finishing his glass of water.

"That's disappointing..." Then Jim's eyes lit up. "Unless..."

"Unless what, Jim?"

"I could go with you."

Leonard waited a few seconds before answering. "What?" he asked, a surprised note to his voice.

"I mean, look, it really does sound like an ideal place to stay." Jim scrolled through more of the information. "Not too many people around, no press, just surf and sand and sun, a resort for people who want to get away from it all." 

"Let me get this straight, to use a poor choice of words. You want to come to this couples-only resort... with me?"

"Leonard McCoy, I would be honored to be your," Jim looked down again at the padd, "...'your most beloved one', if you'll have me. I mean, they don't have to know what’s not going on with us, right?" Jim nudged him with his shoulder. "Much as I hate to admit it, I could use a little time away too, so let's get this ball rolling, okay?" With that, Jim stood, sandwich in hand and chuckled, waving to a couple of the ensigns on his way out of the galley.

Leonard sat there a moment after Jim left, then leaned forward, folding his hands on the table, a slow smile spreading over his face. Leonard McCoy was truly thankful that Jim Kirk was nothing if not utterly predictable.

Step one, complete.

~*~*~*~*~

The beauty of the plan was the simplicity. All Leonard really needed was some alone time with Jim. They were together on board the ship, but always with other people around. Those occasions when they did find themselves alone, eating dinner or sharing a drink in the lounge, their conversations naturally revolved around ship business.

Five years Leonard had known Jim Kirk, first as his friend, then his captain. But sometime in the last year or so, Leonard's feelings had begun changing, deepening. Once there had been a time when Jim made overtures toward him, commenting on how he looked, suggesting places they could meet for some private encounters. Each comment Leonard had rebuffed, sometimes politely and sometimes with a roll of his eye, and one day, before Leonard knew it, the comments stopped altogether. 

Then, of course, because the fates weren't kind, Leonard found himself wishing for those comments again. 

Five years... was it too late for more than friendship? Leonard hoped not, even if this time he would have to be the one to take those first steps toward more. But it wasn't going to be easy, hadn't been any of the times this past year he'd wanted to tell Jim how he felt. 

They needed the right place. Given the right set of circumstances, he'd be able to tell Jim how he felt, and maybe, just maybe, they both might get a second chance at this.

~*~*~*~*~

Transporting on and off the _Amouros_ planet was limited to resort personnel. All visitors shuttled in and out, so Leonard found himself sitting in the back of one of the _Enterprise's_ passenger shuttles, his luggage on the seat next to him, waiting for Jim.

His communicator alerted him to an incoming message: Bones: Command wants a briefing on the Reliant situation. Take the shuttle to the planet, I'll be there as soon as I can. Sorry. JTK

Well, shit. The young pilot, anxious to get going began flipping switches, turning back to Leonard. "Ready sir?" Leonard nodded, sitting back in his chair, buckling himself in and closing his eyes as they lifted up off the deck, looking forward to ten hours of nausea, fear, and no one to talk with. 

Eventually, Leonard could feel the shuttle descending. Out the window he looked down at the planet as they approached, passing through white puffy clouds. There were snow-capped mountains in the distance for those who wanted a cooler sort of vacation, and lush green vegetation closer to the outstretched coastline. Before he knew it, the shuttle docked at a large transport station in the planet's main city. 

The doors opened and with shaky legs, Leonard stepped off the shuttle to the sounds of other patrons, the happy chatter of a dozen languages filling his ears. It was mid-afternoon, and the warm heat embraced him, reminding him of summers back home, and Leonard instantly begin to relax. 

There was a fragrance in the air, sweet and floral, and smiling resort employees dressed in long pale tunics greeted him, reaching for his travel bags as they led him to a small boat. Sitting across from one of the resort employees, a dark-skinned woman with long black hair, he felt as if he were being whisked away from all civilization, driven out to the middle of nowhere. Every few miles there was another cove, presumably private guest quarters like his own. Soon enough, the boat steered into one of the coves, and Leonard was able to look up at his own private bungalow on his own secluded cove. 

"It's too much space for two people," he murmured to himself as he climbed up the stairs to reach the front door. 

The young concierge laughed. "Some of our patrons enjoy the space, as well the privacy," she told him in a soft, lilting accent, as she pointing out the cabana's many amenities: a small but well-stocked kitchen, the large bedroom with its attached master bathroom, and their private pool and hot tub right off the covered veranda. 

Stepping out onto the balcony, Leonard could see across the beach and into the water, for miles and miles, yet not a sign of another person anywhere. "It's lovely here."

"All your meals will be teleported to your kitchen at the appointed times. This is the menu that has been drawn up for your stay, based on your requested preferences," she added, handing him a piece of thick parchment paper. 

Looking at the dinner plans, he saw fried chicken one night, seafood another. "This is great," he told her. "I'm sure it’ll be wonderful."

"Should you require something different, please leave a message on one of your plates. That is the best way of sending information to our main offices." Walking into the large living area, she pulled aside a piece of artwork on the wall, and displayed a computer terminal neatly hidden behind it. "We encourage our patrons to 'unplug' as much as possible, leave technology behind for a few days as they spend time with their loved one. However," she pointed to the computer, "should an emergency arise, you may use this to contact the resort offices. Additionally, you may have discovered that your own private communication devices will not work on _Amouros_."

"Yeah, someone mentioned that." Not that it bothered Leonard. He looked forward to a few days of not hearing that damned contraption beeping at him.

"Today and tomorrow there is nothing planned for you and the Captain, providing you and your beloved time to spend together. On the third day, your personal excursion packets should arrive, allowing you to experience some of the island's unique amenities. Should you wish to visit the city proper, you need only press this button," she pointed out a small blue switch on the wall, "and one of our boats will be out to get you, and take you wherever you wish to go." Turning, her arms open, the young woman smiled again at him. "As soon as Captain Kirk arrives, we shall bring him here to you."

"Thanks," Leonard told her, the stress of the day's travels ebbing off him with each passing minute. Once she left, he examined the room more closely. Meals were provided by the resort, beamed in three times a day, but the kitchen was also stocked with snacks and fruits and all kinds of beverages. The bathroom had a shower and a large tub and the softest, fluffiest towels Leonard had ever felt. Jumping in, he tried out a couple of the different cleansing gels as he felt the hot water hitting his back, wondering if Jim would arrive by dinner time. 

Dinner arrived promptly at 2000, but Jim hadn't arrived. Leonard waited another couple of hours before finally sitting down and eating the candlelight dinner alone. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and a bucket filled with bottles of ice-cold beer. The food was delicious, but it was all a bit anti-climatic, enjoying a perfectly cooked candlelit dinner in paradise, alone. 

Looking out the balcony, Leonard was struck by the beauty of their cove: palm trees blowing in the breeze, the scent of warm ocean water that lapped on their own private beach. It was beautiful, but still Leonard was disappointed; nothing in his view that looked like a shuttle landing. 

After dinner, Leonard sat in the hot tub for a little while, relaxing as he waited, drinking another bottle or two of the light ale. _So much for best laid plans_ , he thought to himself, and when midnight came and went, he changed into his boxers and crawled into bed, falling dead asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Even before Leonard opened his eyes, he knew something was different. _Sunlight,_ he sighed to himself, hugging the pillow and rolling over to his back. Another moment passed before he remembered where he was... and no Jim in sight.

At least, not until Leonard padded barefoot, clad only in his boxers, into the living room. Jim was stretched out on the sofa, snoring softly with his arm tossed over his face. Leonard tried to be quiet, sneaking across the floor but as soon as he opened one of the cabinets, looking for a coffee mug - Jim's eyes opened. "...'morning," he sat up, scrubbing his face with his hand. Jim stood and stretched, and though Leonard tried not to look, his eyes were drawn to Jim's half-hard erection, filling out a familiar old pair of boxers. "Make me a cup of that, will ya?" Jim asked, slowly, as he headed to the bathroom. 

"Cut it out," Leonard growled to himself, making two cups of strong coffee and heading back to the sofa with a couple pieces of fruit. Once Jim returned, he offered him a mug. "You didn't have to sleep on the sofa," Leonard murmured, settling back and looking at Jim's bags, tossed on the floor. 

But Jim just shrugged. "Meeting was long as fuck, it was really late when I got in, and I didn't wanna bother you. Looked so cute, all snuggled up in there, snoring like an old bear." Jim took a deep drink of his coffee, and laughed. "Besides, this sofa's a lot nicer than some places I’ve been. I slept well," he looked over at the chronometer, "for the five hours I've been here." 

"Still..." Leonard shook his head. "We should take turns out here. Or," he hesitated, as if the next words were really difficult to say, "...or we could share the bed."

Jim grinned a little, the shy upturn of his lips that not many people ever saw. "Maybe," he agreed, taking another long drink. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Not sure," Leonard said. "Thought I'd wait and see what you wanted to do."

Jim's face froze slightly. "Oh, hell," he began, then bit his lip. "I... sorta made plans for today." 

Somehow, Leonard was shocked, though in retrospect he had no idea why. "You been planetside for _five hours_ , and asleep for most that time, and you have plans?" he asked, trying not to look disappointed. 

"Yeah," Jim nodded, standing and grabbing one of his travel bags. "Met this group at the disembarkment center, their shuttle arrived late like mine." Leonard could see Jim digging through his bag, pulling out an old Academy t-shirt and his swim trunks. "Anyway, they said that they had space for one more on their snorkel tour, and they invited me to join them." Leonard must have had some look on his face, because Jim's face fell. "I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't think-"

Well shit. Leonard tried to mask his disappointment. "Fuck, Jim, this is your vacation, supposed to be whatever you wanna do. None of my business what you get up to while you're here," he said, a little more caustic than normal. 

Jim nodded. "Right," he murmured, something sad flashing across his face, and Leonard knew he'd fucked that up. "Right. Well, wanna to meet up afterward for dinner?"

"Sure." And with that, Jim headed off to the bedroom with his bags, and Leonard finished his coffee, wondering how this plan of his had managed to go wrong yet again. 

In the end, it wasn't a terrible day. Leonard went for a swim in the ocean, jacked off in the shower, and got dressed in some ridiculous resort wear he'd picked up on his last shore leave. Ringing for a water taxi, he found himself wandering through the main village area of the resort, and ended up poking around the island's main medical center. He had lunch with some of the medical staff, talking to the doctors about how they practiced medicine here in paradise. "It's a neat set-up," he admitted that night, he and Jim eating their candlelight dinner together in their bungalow. 

"Not the worst place to be a doctor, eh?" Jim grinned, stabbing into his steak with his knife. He already looked more relaxed, his hair messy and wind-blown, his cheeks pink from the sun. More like a normal twenty-eight year old out on vacation with friends, rather than the captain of a starship, responsible for a thousand lives. 

Leonard just laughed. "Not at all," he admitted, picking up his wine glass and staring at the dark red liquid (which had arrived with their dinner). "Taking into account the different species and cultures that they deal with from day to day, in the end, most of the cases sound pretty routine. Injures, the occasional allergic reaction or someone with an existing illness who needs attention. Not too exciting," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Jim's eyebrow arched. "Says the doctor who constantly complains about the trouble we get into on board," he replied, taking a drink from his own wine glass. "This is great stuff."

"It's okay," Leonard admitted, a little surprised how warm it made him feel, after just two glasses. "I don't... Jim, do I complain a lot?" Leonard asked, looking across the table, wondering how someone's skin could turn golden like that after just one day in the sun.

"You do," Jim assured him. "A lot. But it's okay," he chuckled, tossing a bit of bread in Leonard's direction. "Luckily, I'm used to it and immune to most of your grumbles. Besides," Jim leaned in, "you're usually right, even if I'd rather not admit that." It was quiet a moment, Jim settling back into his chair. He filled both their glasses, emptying the bottle. "And at this point, I'm not entirely sure what I'd do without your voice fussing at me in my head, reminding me to be careful on those away missions." 

Leonard didn't say anything. Then Jim yawned widely, covering his mouth. "Tired?" Leonard asked, standing and picking up his plate. 

"A little," Jim admitted. "Yesterday was a long day, then getting in late. Spending all day in the water and the sun didn't help." Jim finished his baby carrots and stood, picking up his own plate and following Leonard. "And I might have had a little too much of this," he handed Leonard his wine glass. "Whatever this is, I want two cases on board the ship before we leave." 

Leonard laughed. "Look, Captain, you go sit down on the sofa, and I'll get all this mess taken care of." When Jim shook his head, Leonard took the plates from his hand, looking him in the eye. "Go sit down, Jim." 

He nudged Jim with his shoulder, their eyes locked until Jim finally acquiesced. "Yes sir," he mumbled with a chuckle, giving in and heading for the living area. 

"I sure do like the way that sounds," Leonard murmured, delighted at the laugh that produced from Jim. " _Yes sir_ , he says. A man could get used to that." 

It didn't take but a few minutes for Leonard to clear the table, tossing everything into the huge recycler and watching the dishes disappear into the ether. "Hey, I meant to ask you, what did you choose for tomorrow's expeditions?" Leonard asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

Before they’d left the ship, each of them had received a detailed questionnaire asking about hobbies and interests, in order for the resort to create a tailor-made day of excursions. Leonard had carefully chosen activities that he was sure Jim would like, so he knew at least one of these days they'd get to spend together, doing those physical activities that Jim enjoyed. 

Leonard hoped Jim would be impressed seeing Leonard doing all sorts of sport-like things that he typically avoided. "Jim?" he called out again, not getting any response. 

A quick glance at the sofa told him why. Jim was asleep, his mouth open and slack as his head hung back against the pillow. 

Well, shit.

Not unexpected, Leonard told himself as he walked toward Jim. The man hadn't had any rest before his long day of snorkeling and sun. But he wasn't going spend another night on the sofa. "C'mon kid." He nudged at Jim, pulling on his arm. Sleepy blue eyes looked back at him. "Let's get you to bed."

"Been waitin' years for you to come 'round," Jim murmured sleepily, slowing getting up and lumbering toward the bedroom. Throwing himself on the bed, Jim wrapped his arms around a pillow and curled up on his side, sighing softly. "No sofa, Bones," he murmured around a yawn. "...'s an order. Won't touch you, promise..."

Jim was barely awake long enough to finish that sentence. Leonard watched him drop off into that coma-like sleep Jim Kirk was famous for, then sat down on the bed next to him. Five years now they'd been friends. Five years of laughing together and drinking together and mourning together. Five years of Leonard waiting for Jim to grow up... until the day he realized that he really _didn't_ want Jim to change. Leonard loved Jim, when he was silly, when he was angry, when he was being an infant. When those crazier than fuck ideas jumped into his head, his blue eyes blazing with a righteous fire, knowing that he _was_ right, that his plan _would_ work. 

And of course, by the time Leonard figured this out... Jim had accepted their friendship for what it was, and moved on to his real love - his job, and his ship. 

Now, Leonard wondered if Jim even had time for someone else in his life, for a relationship with another person. This vacation, time away from the ship was rare enough, and despite the smile on Jim's tanned face, the twinkle in those bright blue eyes, Leonard knew each moment away from the _Enterprise_ wore on her captain.

_Fuck_ , he thought as he slid down onto the bed, careful to stay on his side of the bed. Kicking off his pants, he added his shirt to the pile on the floor and exhaled loud. _Must be the wine_ , he decided sleepily, making him wax poetic, before he dropped off into that deep slumber as well.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't the sunlight that woke Leonard up the next morning. Jim's arms tightened around his waist, warm breath against the back of Leonard's neck lulled him from his sweet dreams. One of his hands found Jim's, covering Jim's hand as he slowly swam up to the surface. "Jim," he murmured, pressing back and instantly feeling the body behind him stiffen (and not in a good way).

"Shit," he heard Jim mutter, rolling over to his side of the bed, as far away from Leonard as he could. "Sorry. Fuck, I didn't mean-" Jim was out of bed, heading to the bathroom as fast as he could, still muttering apologies as the door closed behind him. 

Leonard lay there a few more minutes, listening as the shower started. Nothing about this trip was turning out the way he hoped. For one second, Leonard wondered what would happen if he just walked into the shower, pushed Jim against the cool tile and fucked him senseless. If he could even gather up the nerve to do _that_. 

Swinging his legs off the bed, Leonard sat there, wondering why this was all so hard. "I'm gonna tell him," he said to himself. "Just walk in there and-"

But then the shower turned off, and Jim was back outside, towel wrapped around his waist, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. "I'm interested in seeing what they've got for us today," he chattered, as if nothing had happened at all that morning. "You taken a peek yet?" 

"Nope," Leonard said, wondering now why he hadn't taken a look. He stood and retrieved the packets that had teleported in that morning with their breakfast. Tossing Jim the one with his name on it, Leonard opened his own, steeling his face to look happy with whatever it said.

> Doctor LH McCoy: Greetings! Based on your answers to the activity questionnaire, our staff has hand-selected for you activities to challenge and energize the body and spirit.

> You start the day with hiking, making the famous trek up the Five Thousand Steps to the Top of the World sanctuary. Once completed, you will zipline down the mountain (longest in the quadrant) onto our pink sand beach. After a delicious lunch with your fellow surf enthusiasts, you will enjoy surfing the highest waves in the sector with our patented 'big wave' surf boards, guaranteed to give you the ride of your life. 

> Finish the afternoon with your choice of our 'X-treme Jet-Ski' tour of the outer islands or parasailing over the ocean, just a few meters over our ocean's own unique wildlife. An afternoon of fun and excitement guaranteed give you to the most extreme adrenaline rush you've ever had. 

"Hmmm," was about all Leonard could manage. He wasn't a couch potato, he liked to run when he needed time to think (or when his pants starting to get tight at the waist) but _this_ \- this wasn't his idea of fun and excitement. But it was Jim's, so... "This looks good." 

Leonard tried to keep the expectant look off his face as he handed it over to Jim, whose eyebrows raised higher than Leonard had ever seen. "Jet-ski tour?" he asked, a hint of incredulousness in his voice. "Ziplining?"

"Thought it sounded like fun," Leonard shrugged. "Something different, you know? Where else am I gonna get the chance to do this stuff." 

"I guess," Jim nodded, looking thoughtful and amused. "Just didn't expect that."

"Well, I thought it might be fun. Learn something new and all." Leonard looked over, more than a little curious. "You?"

Jim could hardly keep the grin off his face. "Spa package. Full body massage, deep cleaning facial, and then sitting in some mud for a couple hours, sipping on a cool beverage." Jim laughed, looking down again at his own packet. "I mean, you're always telling me that I need to relax more, right?"

Leonard wasn't sure what he felt at that moment. He must have had that look on his face again, because Jim was staring. "Bones?" he laughed. "Bones, you okay? Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous." Slapping Leonard lightly across the shoulder as he stood and headed back into their bedroom, Jim added, "Sounds like you're gonna have a hell of a lot of fun."

~*~*~*~*~

The water wasn't salty, but the sheer speed of the jet ski slicing through the water made it burn against his skin. After the walk up the Five Thousand Steps to the highest point of the island, Leonard had all but decided that his afternoon activities had to involve moving his legs as little as possible. They felt like jelly, the junction of his hip and thigh aching but he'd kept on until he reached the top of the mountain (which was admittedly gorgeous).

Others in the trip had struggled as well, so Leonard didn't feel completely out of place. More than one had balked at the sheer length and drop of the zipline, but all Leonard could see when it was his turn was that zipping down was the quickest way off this giant rock. The surfing, that had been rough, and he spent most of his time riding the board on his stomach, just paddling along, not giving a shit who laughed at him. 

Now, as Leonard bounced along his jet ski through wave after wave, he noticed that he wasn't tired anymore. Somewhere in the water he'd just started enjoying it: the sun, the breeze, the way he felt like he used to, back when he was a kid, before he was the grumpy CMO on board a space ship. He was relaxing, in that rush that only adrenaline could provide.

Still, Leonard couldn't ever remember being as tired as he was as he steered his jet-ski back to their cabana late that afternoon. Stepping off, he walked past their private pool, seeing Jim out there, sleeping on a chaise lounge, a book dropped off to the side.

They discussed their days over dinner that night, fresh seafood that tasted like it might have been swimming in the ocean with Leonard that afternoon. Jim's eyes grew wider as Leonard described each adventure. He tried to sound casual, but Leonard couldn't help but become more animated as he talked about the mountain and the climb, the birds and other animals he saw, and then finally the water. "It was amazing, Jim, your kind of day." Then Leonard mentioned what he'd wondered about all day. "Kinda surprised you didn't go for that." 

"Me too," Jim admitted, taking a bite of his food. "I mean, when I was answering those questions, I asked myself what I really wanted, and it was like I could hear your voice in my head. 'Get some rest, Jim. Why are you always on the go?', things like that." Jim took a long drink from his bottle of beer, the candlelight catching his eyes and making them look dark and thoughtful. "Don't get me wrong, today was wonderful, really. Had some alone time, just me inside my head." He snickered, finishing his beer. "Can't remember the last time that no one needed me for some thing or another." 

"You don't like being needed?" Leonard asked, confused.

"No, not that," Jim tried to explain. "Here, I'm not the captain, or in charge of anything. I'm just Jim." Leonard still didn't understand. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd get that," Jim told him, finishing his veggies. 

Jim's words weren't bitter, but there was something behind them. "Why, because I'm an insensitive asshole?" Leonard asked.

"Nah," Jim grinned, still eating. "I mean, yeah, you are an ass, but it's because to you, I've always just been Jim. You never act like I'm anything more than that, that I'm special."

Something in those words stung. "Sorry, Captain," Leonard began, but Jim immediately stopped him. 

"Oh no, don't apologize. I meant it as a _good_ thing, that I've always got you to keep me _'me'_." He looked around their room, the balcony that led outside, the waves lapping at their beach. "This was a good idea, Bones." Raising his bottle, he pointed it at Leonard. "Thanks again for letting me come with you, crashing your vacation."

Leonard opened his mouth to answer when a chime in the kitchen rang, and Jim got up, returning to the table with a tray of small chocolate-iced cakes and another note. "Apparently there's some midnight excursion tonight, a private viewing of the island by moonlight." Stuffing one of the cakes into his mouth, he showed the note to Leonard. "Whattaya think?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Sounds good," Leonard told him, reaching for two of the cakes himself. But after dinner was over Leonard sat down on the sofa waiting for Jim to change... and the next thing Leonard knew he woke up alone.

> You looked tired, so I let you sleep. Catch you in the morning. ~JTK

Well shit.

~*~*~*~*~

Boom!

Leonard woke up, sitting straight up in bed. Thunder rumbled overhead, the familiar sounds of a summer storm heading this way. 

Except... Leonard knew from his research that this planet had a fully-modern weather control system, maintaining a stable climate for their vast tourism economy. He walked out onto the balcony and stared out into the water, the waves growing larger in the distance. The wind was picking up too, the tall jungle trees bending with each strong gust. "Jim," Leonard called out, not seeing him anywhere. A quick glance at the chronometer told him it was almost 0300 in the morning, but Jim wasn't anywhere in the cabana. "Jim!"

But Jim wasn't there. Leonard waited a few minutes, watching the storm get worse before he walked over to the emergency communication device. But after typing out a quick message, he looked down at the screen and frowned. System overload, message in queue kept flashing across the screen.

Fuck. _Where was Jim?_ Leonard quickly got dressed, ready to go out and look for him when the screen beeped and filled with Jim's face. "Bones?"

"Jim, where are you?" The screen was filled with static, unclear and Leonard worried that he was going to lose the connection. "What's going on?"

"The storm hit as excursion was ending," Jim said, as a flurry of people moved behind him. "Weather control system has gone haywire, there are tornadoes in the lowlands, hurricanes forming in the water, flooding along the beaches. I'm at City Center trying to get assistance from Starfleet to help get things stabilized, see what's gone wrong." 

Then Leonard heard someone calling for Jim. "Captain, we've gotten reports of injuries out on the outer islands, from the families that live out there."

"Bones, I gotta go. Stay put and I'll see you as soon as I can." The screen went black, and Leonard sat a full minute, staring at it. Before he knew what he was doing, Leonard ran to his luggage, grabbing the small medical kit that he always carried with him, and sprinted outside into the storm.

~*~*~*~*~

Jim Kirk beamed into a small bungalow on one of the outer islands with three of the local security officers, and looked around at the dozen or so injured people. "Is everyone okay here?" he asked, bending down and looking at the tended wounds. "Who is in charge?" he asked, his face dropping as the man pointed to the other side of the hut. "Bones?"

Leonard looked up as he heard his name, nodded at Jim, then turned back to his patient, a woman with several deep lacerations to her arm. Jim approached them as the security officers began speaking with the others in the room. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Heard there were people injured." Leonard turned to the woman, sealing the last of her cuts and giving her a warm smile. "There you go," he told her before looking over at Jim again. "Thought I'd see if I could help."

Jim still looked confused. "How - how did you get here?" he asked, as the thunder rattled the windows, and more people stumbled into the room, seeking protection from the storm, carrying an injured man with them. 

"Jet ski," Leonard answered, turning to the newcomers, pointing at them to bring the most injured man to him. "Apparently this building is the meeting place for the Cavutos, who do a lot of the behind the scene work on the island. You should talk to D'dow, he's managed to keep the power on here while the rest of the island's gone dark. Smart man," he added, leaning against his makeshift examination table. "What's going on with that weather system? You got it fixed yet?"

"Working on it," Jim said, still in shock. "I told you to stay in our room." Leonard glared at him as the patient was placed down on the table in front of them. "The _Enterprise_ has got limited transport working on the planet," Jim finally said as Leonard began working on a badly broken leg. "Tell me what you need." 

The door blew open again and another family ran inside, drenched. "Triage them, let me know if there are any serious injuries." Leonard glanced over at Jim. "I've got a couple who should be sent to the medical center, if you can swing that." 

Less than an hour later, an official medical team beamed in, along with more island security. They briefed Jim on the still-broken weather system, adding that Mr. Scott was heading to the planet soon to help, then relieved both men, allowing them to return back to their room. 

After being beamed to their bungalow, both men collapsed, Leonard on the sofa, and Jim onto the floor. "That was fun," Leonard groaned, his muscles screaming as he moved, "I am so fucking sore," he sighed, reaching for his bag, digging out his hypo. Pressing it into his neck, he exhaled as the muscle relaxants began working. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "Just tired. Some of us didn't climb five thousand steps yesterday." Rolling onto his stomach, he propped himself on one elbow, looking at Leonard. "You never stop surprising me. Going on those crazy excursions, rushing out into a fucking hurricane to save some people you don't even know."

"Well, don't be too impressed," Leonard muttered as he closed his eyes and made a whimpering noise. "I only answered the questionnaire that way because I thought you would choose those answers, too."

At first it was quiet. "Really?" Jim asked in a soft voice.

Leonard nodded, grunting as he turned his still-sore body, opening his eyes to see that shy smile on Jim's face. "Yeah," he admitted. "Thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

Another moment of silence. "Bones, we're here, together, right?"

"...Yeah." 

"Then why aren't we here _together_?"

Leonard's eyes caught Jim's and for a moment his heart stopped. "I just thought..."

"I think I know what you thought." Jim tugged on Leonard until he rolled onto the floor next to him. One hand reached up to cup Leonard's cheek. "I chose the spa day, you ass, because I figured you would do that one."

This plan of his, it was all so dumb. Leonard chuckled quietly, cupping the back of Jim's neck and bringing their faces together. _Finally_. "I'm sorry, Jim. All that wasted time..."

"No," Jim shook his head, looking into Leonard's eyes. "Not wasted. We're together, just like we've always been." Bending his head, he brushed their lips together. "But let's not squander any more time, shall we?" Jim grinned, eyes twinkling as they kissed again.

~*~*~*~*~

Sometime that morning they must have made it to the bed. The sun was peeking through the curtains and Leonard blinked his eyes open, aware of Jim lying against him. The storm had ended, the air filled with that perfume of flowers and ozone from the rain. Both men were still dressed in the clothes they’d worn yesterday, having passed out from exhaustion in each other’s arms.

A moment later, he felt Jim shift against him. Leonard's arms wound a little tighter around him as those blue eyes slowly opened. Jim took a moment to recognize his surroundings and then it happened - that smile like sunshine, Jim's eyes crinkling at the corners as his mouth pressed against Leonard's, soft and dry. 

Just a kiss, warm and comfortable. Simple. Fuck if it wasn't exactly what Leonard wanted right now, though from the way Jim's hands were tugging at his pants, it was clear he had more on his mind. 

All of a sudden a soft whoosh noise caught his attention. Right there, next to their bed (how did they know?) was a large basket, filled with fruits, sweets, and flowers. Attached was a small note.

> Our sincerest thanks to both you for all your assistance during our weather incident. As a way of showing you our gratitude, please accept this token, as well as an invitation to return, all expenses paid, for two weeks. Additionally, you are invited-

Jim's hand batted the card out of Leonard's hand. "C'mere," Jim murmured against Leonard's lips, rolling Leonard on top of him, winding their legs together as they kissed, hands and tongues exploring playfully, then more insistently.

He'll tell Jim about it later.


End file.
